


The Mark

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mating Bites, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You didn’t know why it thrilled you the way it did it, but you wanted to sink your teeth into Robb’s neck and show him and the rest of the world that he was yours just as much as you were his.





	The Mark

You felt the point on your neck aching before opening your eyes. Actually, maybe that was why you’d woken up.

Robb’s arm was around your middle, his body naked against yours. You’d spent the whole night awake, mating – fucking – like there was no tomorrow and generally being all over one another. You could still feel a pulsing ache all over your body, and it only brought back memories from what you’d just been doing.

“Y/N ,” he moaned into the back of your neck, holding you tighter and taking a long, deep breath.

“Robb ,” you yawned. “Good morning.”

In response to that, you felt Robb rooting his cock against your ass just a bit, and you wiggled your hips.

Robb growled and you felt wetness pooling between your legs. You’d think that after a whole night of fucking you’d feel less heated, but it was quite the contrary. You felt like you could just lock yourself up with him in your room and fuck for days. And you weren’t even in heat.

“ Baby…” he hummed.

“ Yes?”

Robb chuckled, losing his grip, and you used the opportunity to turn around and finally face him. You moved your hands to your Alpha’s face, caressing his hair covered cheeks, moving your fingers over his reddish beard before kissing his lips gently, and he let out another hum.

You moved your hands down to his chest, sneaking your way up to sit on top of him, his cock right against your pussy.

“Y/N …” Robb growled, grabbing your hips in his strong hands.

You grinned wickedly in response.

“ I remember distinctly that I didn’t get to mark you yet,” you rocked your hips slowly, rubbing your folds right against his shaft and gasping. “ _ Alpha _ .”

He smirked, moving his hands down up your legs and resting them on your thighs.

“ Is that what got you all wet so quickly,  _ Omega _ ?” he used his grip to help you. “Thinking of biting me? Of marking me so everyone will know I have an Omega eager to have me any moment? You want people to know you own me.”

While Omegas and Betas always took marks when it came to claiming, the same couldn’t be stated for Alphas. Once, back in the far past and when the Alphas were few, they could have more than a dozen of Omegas and Betas to themselves, their personal pack, and no neck had such a space to accommodate so many claim marks. So, Alphas, Omegas, and Betas evolved not to need such a thing to happen.

Currently, however, things were very different. The world’s population had a very balanced division, in Westeros, 34% of people were Alphas, 31% were Omegas, and the remaining were Betas; packs now were mostly composed by family members and friends, and Alphas kept fewer partners, many contempt with just one. Omegas were still being marked, Betas were still being marked, and some Alphas opted for being marked by their partners just as well.

You didn’t know why it thrilled you the way it did it, but you wanted to sink your teeth into Robb’s neck and show him and the rest of the world that he was yours just as much as you were his.

“ Well, we can’t let that go unnoticed,” your boyfriend bit his lower lip.

Robb lifted you like you were nothing, holding you long enough for his cock to be positioned right over your entrance.

“ Sit on that dick, baby,” he stared into your eyes, his pupils so blown you could barely see his blue irises.

You lowered yourself slowly, feeling your pussy stretching to accommodate him. Once you were comfortably set, you moved slowly, testing the position. Every movement made your clit rub against his hipbone and Robb seemed to know that very well, using it to his own advantage.

“ Perfect little Omega,” he groaned, moving one of his hands and playing with your nipple, exactly how you liked it. “ _ All for me _ .”

You only moaned more and yelped when Robb sat up, talking your lips in his in a desperate kiss.

“ Alpha,” you grabbed a handful of his hair.

“ Gonna cum already, baby?” he growled. “We’ve barely started.”

You let out a cry when he slapped your ass, moving your hips harder and faster.

“ My possessive little Omega,” he growled. “Cum for me, then. Cum and mark me.”

You held Robb’s jaw in your hand and lifted his chin, digging your fingertips in his soft hair and exposing his pale neck to your eyes, and lowered your lips to his neck, taking a long sniff of his scent and feeling your orgasm hitting you like a crashing force, sinking your teeth into his skin as it happened.

The moan your Alpha left could probably be heard in the whole apartment, so loud and clear you  _ should _ have worried about the neighbours but didn’t give a single fuck, and his hands squeezed you so tightly you didn’t doubt you’d get bruises. Not less than a second later, he popped his knot inside you, spilling his seed right into your cunt.

You two sat there, panting and trying to steady your breathing, and when you opened your eyes, your first instinct was to kiss and lick the place where you’d bit him.

_ My  _ _ Alpha _ , you thought to yourself. You could get used to that.


End file.
